At Summer's End
by madame of music
Summary: Percy has feelings for Grover, but doesn't know how to go about doing anything. Yay awkward teenage love, eh?


It was a normal summer evening at Camp Half-Blood. The demigod's from each cabin sat with one another, talking and laughing carelessly, enjoying their last summer night at the camp. Well, all except for one Perseus Jackson. Percy sat with the Hermes demigods, as per usual when his half-brother was gone. A look of deep contemplation was splayed across his features, prominent in the deep furrow across his brow, the slightly down-turned mouth, and the seemingly focused look pointed at his plate, though if one looked closer, you could tell he was off in his own world.

Percy had never felt this way before, about another guy. Sure, he was familiar with the feeling from the girls he had crushed on, since he learned the difference between those beautiful creatures and himself. But he had never felt it towards a guy, especially one who was his best bro. Love. In love. With Grover. Grover the satyr.

It wasn't like falling in love with a guy would be frowned upon in any of Percy's social circles. Hell, he was Greek. Greek history included many stories of gay love, bisexual love. Not just love though… Other things as well. Percy shuddered at the thought. Let's not think about those things, he told himself.

And Grover never seemed to mind men, although he preferred the Dryads that roamed the forests surrounding Camp Half Blood. He would just as quickly flirt shamelessly with a beautiful tree-spirit, then turn around and smile a devilish grin at a pretty boy from Aphrodite.

So what was holding Percy back, besides his own damned mind? He liked Grover. Whenever he was around him, his stomach erupted in a flurry of butterflies, heartwarming at Grover's care-free smile, and his dry sense of humor. Maybe Percy was afraid, afraid that if he were to 'make a move,' so to speak, that he would lose his best friend. There was Annabeth to account for as well. It was a well-known fact around camp that she liked him. He wouldn't want to ruin that relationship either, as Annabeth had come to be like a sister to him. A sister with a very, very scary mother to boot.

Once dinner was done, and had been cleaned up, Percy went to lie out under the tree that hosted the Golden Fleece. It was something he liked to do when he was upset, or when he had a lot on his mind, like now. Unfortunately, he failed to remember that Grover knew exactly where his favorite spots were. So the voice that called out to him really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

'Yo. Percy. What's the matter?' Percy sat up with a jolt, cold sweat instantly breaking out across his forehead.

'N-nothing much man. J-just chillin.' Percy said with a weak grin, attempting to hide the fact that, holy shit, he still hadn't decided what to do about his crush on Grover.

Grover looked concerned, noticing the stutter in his voice. One thing Percy Jackson never did was stutter. Even when facing Atlas, Percy's voice had retained a cool and collected tone.

'Hey man. You okay? You look sick,' Grover pressed a palm to Percy's forehead, taking note of the clammy feel.

Percy's face had instantly taken on a crimson tone at Grover's close proximity. 'Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just a cold or something.' Percy lied quite obviously through his teeth, pairing it with a 100 watt grin, slightly tinged with a guilty tone. Grover knew he was lying, but figured he had a good reason and decided not to comment.

'Whatever bro. So today, I was talking with Dionysius and Chiron, and they were saying that…' His words were nothing more than background noise to Percy, who had gone back to his thoughts as Grover's hand dropped from his forehead. He glanced over, half-smiling as his best friend talked, eyes lit up with telling a story, mouth moving rapidly. Percy's eyes glazed over, coming back to focus as thin fingers snapped in front of his face.

'Yo! Earth to demigod.' Grover rapped his knuckles against Percy's skull. 'What's happening in that brain of yours, Perc? You seem to have a lot on your mind. Wanna talk?'

'Nah, it's nothing. I'm just tired, and it's the last day of camp.' Percy said, looking away.

'Whatever you say bro. I'm here for you. Anyway…' Grover continued with his story about Chiron and Dionysius. Percy looked out, past the camp boundaries. It really was pretty out here. The last peak of sunlight dusting the trees at the edge of the broad plain. It gave everything around him, including Grover a healthy, vibrant glow.

Take the opportunity! His brain screamed at him. Go for it! It's the last day, stop being such a wimp. With a quiet murmur of Carpe Diem, Percy reached over and did exactly what his brain had been telling him to do since Grover sat down.

With a crash of lips, a scrape of teeth, and what was, quite possibly, an absolutely terrible kiss, Percy's lips collided with Grover's. A shocked inhale came from the satyr, almost enough for Percy to pull away, before he felt thin hands tangle in his own dark locks, a slight smile gracing both of their faces as they continued their kiss.

Once they pulled away, Grover looked at Percy with a quizzical, but not unhappy look. 'So. What was that for?' Grover asked, smirking.

An avalanche of words came from Percy 'Grover I'm so sorry I know you probably don't feel the same but I really like you and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it might ruin our friendship and-'

'Shhh silly boy. I like you too. Zeus, even Annabeth has figured that out, and she's one of the densest people we know. Although, apparently not as dense as you.'

So that explained the sly looks cast in his direction from the blonde girl whenever Grover sat next to him.

A quiet 'oh' was all Percy could manage, cheeks quite thoroughly red now. Grover chuckled, placing a small kiss on the frozen 16-year-old next to him.

'Hey Percy. Want to be my boyfriend?' Grover asked nonchalantly, lying down as if he had just asked Percy what he thought of the weather, or what color thee sky was.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.' The now unfrozen demigod said with a smile, lying down next to him. Percy laughed quietly to himself, cursing his cowardice. If he had only known how Grover felt, he would have kissed him much sooner, instead of the very last night in camp, when they would only have a few hours to spend with each other until the following summer.

Both with smiles on their faces, the newly formed couple lie, watching the remaining sunlight drip out of the sky. Tomorrow they would have to worry about cleaning and packing and plans for the school year, discussing which school Percy would go to now, considering he had either gotten kicked out or destroyed half the ones in New York City. Tonight they fell asleep, happily curled up under the Golden Fleece, guarded by the tree spirits and the constellations in the skies.

* * *

I can't believe I'm uploading this... My friend ships Grover and Percy, and we were having a writing contest and this was her pairing and fandom. I do not in any way ship them. I rather enjoy my description though. I think it's something I have improved upon in the last few years. Welp, enjoy I guess.


End file.
